His Name is Deidara
by awesomeloser
Summary: Sasuke has left Sakura for three years. Sakura remembers a sweet childhood memory that continues when an unexpected visitor comes to Konoha to capture Naruto. DeixSaku
1. Prologue

**His Name is Deidara**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Prologue**

She sighed as she looked out the window. Sixteen year old Haruno Sakura was lonely and single. Her first love had left her three years ago and still hasn't returned. The lovely Uchiha Sasuke that she had adored when she was younger had stolen her first love. He had obviously taken it with him that day when he left her on the bench. She could never, ever forgive him for going like that. Uchiha Sasuke was a liar, a jerk, and a complete bastard. He was so selfish for leaving Konoha to join Orochimaru. All of this because he thought he couldn't "_become stronger"_. 'Ugh. I can hate that arrogant jerk for a lifetime.' Sakura thought, clenching her fists. She wanted to punch him, punch him right in the face and wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Sasuke deserved to die.

A small bird landed on the Sakura tree in front of her window. This bird interrupted her from her thoughts. Sakura's face lit up when she saw this bird. She smiled and laughed at herself silently, "How could I have ever forgotten you?" Indeed, Sasuke was not the one to steal her first love, but another guy. One, that didn't leave her for stupid reasons, never made her sad or unhappy. All he did was make her smile, or laugh. For one week, they shared memories together that could make up a lifetime. This guy made her feel like she was on top of the world. He would fight for her, protect her. His name is Deidara.

xxxxx

Well, that was it. Sorry for kind of going on and on this chapter. Please r&r. Constructive criticism is accepted. Sorry for and spelling or grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"_No, no it's my fault. Hi, I'm Deidara, un."_

**A/N: Haha. That's a little preview of this chapter Sorry for the wait, it's been err… 5 months? GAHAHA I'm very sorry, I was too lazy, and I had... Hmm... What you call 'writers block'? Here's what you have been waiting for!!**

**-drum roll-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I'd know the ending of the story and it probably won't be as famous as it is. :D**

"….."- Speech

'…_..'- Thinking_

'…**..'- Inner Sakura**

**Normal POV**

Konoha Academy.

That's what it said in big letters on a billboard in front of the building. Ten year old Sakura read it over and over again in her mind. Today was the first day of fall, yesterday was the last day of summer, that meant that school began today. She sighed as she pulled her shoulder length hair into a high ponytail. **'OKAY! Let's do it for Sasuke!' **_'Eh…' _**'You're acting weird today... eat a pineapple?' **_'Nope.' _

A voice behind her called out, "Good morning forehead girl!!" You could see one of Sakura's veins in her "forehead" pop out after the statement. She clenched her fists as she turned around and flashed a fake grin, "OHAYO. Ino-**pig.**" Sakura exaggerated the last word in her fairly short sentence. The blonde girl smirked, "Oh, I see your hair has grown out in the summer. Too bad it's not going to cover that huge forehead of yours." Sakura laughed, gripping her fists tighter, "I see you're trying out a new color. Purple huh? Too bad it doesn't make you look like you're not going to snort or roll in mud any second now." A/n: I know that wasn't a good comeback xD

The girls stood in front of their school, bickering for what seemed like hours, when they saw a certain chicken haired guy walking in the distance. Ino stuttered, "SS....-KUN!" Sakura rolled her eyes, she was sick of having the same routine every day. Ino ran up to the owner of the name she stated. Sakura slowly followed her, with a bit of annoyance. _'Let's make a deal'_ **'What is it?' **_'If there is no one that Sasuke-kun likes, how about we just give up?' _**'What's with you today?' **_'Eh, I feel sort of sick of the same thing everyday. I mean what's the point of doing all of this for nothing?' _**'Well, he is a little too filled with angst…'** _'..Is that a yes?' _Inner Sakura sighed and then pulled out a good handful of her bubblegum hair. **'OWWWWWW!!' **

**Sasuke's POV**

Ino linked her right arm through Sasuke's left arm as she serenaded his name. "_Sasuke-kuuuunnnn!_" Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to shake her off, leading to a screaming Ino locked onto his arm. "NOOOOOO!!" After a few attempts to shake the annoying blonde off, she was sent flying into a muddy pig pen. **A/N: :O where'd that come from? xD** When Ino finally came to her senses to where she was, a snorting piglet was on top of her crown of golden locks and she was sitting in a pit of filthy mud, surrounded by a hoard of pigs. "WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sasuke smirked as he walked pass Ino. He muttered under his breath, "Finally... You are where you belong." Sasuke directed his attention to Sakura, 'Time to get rid of her.' Sasuke turned his head to see that she was looking staring a hole in the floor and murmured undecipherable words. He stared at her intently, no it couldn't be, Haruno Sakura was talking to herself!

**Normal POV**

Sakura looked up and her expression suddenly changed. She slapped both of her hands to her mouth, trying to hold in…trying to hold in… "GAHAAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA-BWAHAHAHAHHAHA!!" Sakura burst out with laughter, her voice ringing through Konohagakure. Sasuke looked at her with a new look on his face; his right eyebrow looked like it was raised so high it would've been hitting by an airplane. 'She was talking to herself and now she's laughing like an idiot,' Sasuke confusedly thought. Sakura wiped a tear from her eye, 'Is that a yes or no?' **'Ok.' **She turned her head slightly in the direction of Sasuke, when she met another Sasuke with one of the most interesting looks on his face. PFFTTTT!! Sakura held her lips together with her fingers trying to hold back her laugh, causing her to make a weird noise and a few drops of her spit land on Sasukes face. She quickly turned around afraid to see his reaction. He scrunched up his face and used the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face clear of the spit. "I-I-..I'm sorry Sasuke-kun...really..." Sasuke sort of glared at her for a second, then his face brightened and he spoke with a smile, "That's okay…" A/n: hehe I know that's not what sasuke would do A very pink Sakura flipped her face away from the smiling boy next to her. She felt her heart pump blood to her face. "Oh... that's great." At the corner of her eye, Sakura saw a smirk tug on his lips and she secretly grinned to herself.

It had taken longer to get back to the academy than Sakura thought. Apparently she and Ino had run quite a distance to Sasuke. 'Maybe we have super vision…' Sakura was baffled at how far she and Ino had seen him. The walk seemed even longer than the 2 minutes it had actually taken. Maybe it was because Uchiha Sasuke had smiled at her, or how he was walking right next to her. **'GOING TO THE SAME LOCATION TOO!' **Inner Sakura yelled all of a sudden in her head, causing Sakura to almost leap out of her seat. Sakura's half closed eyes were now wide open. _'You're pretty loud, baka.'_

The door slid open, and a man with a scar on his nose stepped in. He slammed the door behind him and walked up behind a desk, turning his body to face the class. "OHAYO CLASS!" Iruka sensei's voice bellowed around the whole room. His teeth gleaming as he grinned at his students. One young boy sitting in the front row yelled out loudly, "GOOD MORNING IRUKA-SENSEI!!"

The boy who had yelled stood up, out of his seat, beaming with joy. He wore an orange jumpsuit and had blonde hair more yellow than Ino's. The blonde turned around and gave a thumbs-up to Sakura, with a smile pulled across his face. 'Oh no, Naruto.' Sakura wanted to have a heart attack and be sent to the hospital just to stay away from the obstreperous brat. The whole class was laughing. They were pounding their fists on the desks while stomping their feet on the wooden panels of the floor. Naruto turned around with an innocent look on his face. "What? What's so funny?" Iruka slammed his hand on his desk to stop the laughter. "Well class, tomorrow we will have a special guest coming to this class. He is going to stay in Konoha for a few months and will be sort of a guest teacher. He is one of the strongest in Iwagakure, the Hidden Rock Village." There was some chatter around the room. Some things said were: "He? What is he our age?" "ARE YOU CRAZY? NO ONE CAN REPLACE SASUKE-KUN!" "Women are so troublesome..." "Let's go eat BBQ!! WOOOHHH!!"

Iruka scrunched his facial features as he slammed his hand into the table again, signaling the class to be silent. "Class is not over yet! To reward your noise, you are to receive a pop quiz AT THIS MOMENT!" The entire class began complaining and whining until their very infuriated teacher glared into the crowd, finally setting his sight on one student. Choji began to tremble with fear. "CHOJI! You begin first! Please perform the duplication jutsu! Create a duplicate of yourself!!" Iruka snapped at the shaking pupil. After a few seconds, Choji finally gathered enough courage to reply, "YES!"

He closed his eyes, his facial expression showing his deep concentration. A smaller version of Choji appeared before him. Grinning, mini Choji rolled into a ball and began tumbling towards the still fuming with anger Iruka. Iruka sensei gasped, "HEYHEY CHOJI!! STOP YOUR CLONE!!" Choji jumped up and down with frustration, "I can't! I can't!" The clone was quickly reducing the space between himself and the terrified teacher, rolling at mind blowing speeds. A/N: eh... I guess I exaggerated a little nn. **BAMM!!** Iruka was knocked to the ground. "CCHHOOJJIIII!!" Birds perched in trees near the academy fluttered away at the sound of his voice.

Sakura walked, dragging her feet across the ground. "Man Choji, because of your incident, we had to do triple the work," Sakura mumbled as she trudged through the village. Her eyes widened as she saw a breath taking sight. A young boy, a few years older than herself was walking in her direction. Sakura stopped in her tracks, she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. **'IS THAT INO?!' **Inner Sakura yelled with her eyes widened. _'Umm.. I...don't know…'_ She blinked a few more times and thought, _'That can't be Ino; he's too good looking to be Ino.'_ It wasn't surprising how she could've mistaken the stranger for Ino. They had the same blonde hair, tied up in the back, with bangs covering the left side of their face. They also happened to both have blue eyes, but his were darker. His eyes looked like a part of the ocean, like she could get lost in them forever. A/N: hehe corny :D, but I love it xD The newcomer was wearing a white hooded cloak with his hands dangling at his sides. Sakura stood there, paralyzed, not knowing he was coming closer.

She shook her head and began walking again. Sakura noticed the tall figure next to him, the hood of their gray cloak was pulled over his head, hiding their face. "OOF!" Sakura fell to the floor after getting knocked down by the handsome passerby. He glared at her, his voice dripping with venom, "Watch where you're going, un!" Sakura winced as she felt a sharp stinging pain in her elbow.

The newcomer's facial expression slowly changed after he saw her in pain. His mug softened to a smile, "I'm sorry for throwing my anger at you, un. I was forced to come here, un." He held a gloved hand to pull her up. Without a thought, Sakura placed her own hand in his and was pulled up His hand was quickly dropped after, "its okay, I'm sorry for not watching where I was walking." "No, no, it's my fault. I'm Deidara, un," the boy grinned. Sakura blushed and looked away, "I-I'm Sakura." Deidara shook her hand with his gloved hand, "Nice to meet you, Sakura-san. See you around, un." The boy was led away by the tall figure next to him.

After his blonde bobbing head could no longer be seen, Sakura turned around to begin walking. CLANK! Sakura kicked a pendant on the ground. "Oh, Deidara-san must've dropped this!" Sakura picked it up and turned around, ready to set off for him. '_Nah, I have a feeling I will see him again.'_ **'Me too..'** Sakura continued walking home, her mind reminiscing on the warm memories left by her new friend.

**Dun dun dunn!! He he I know I'm a horrible writer who hardly updates, but I'll start trying my best at the beginning of next month because I have a butt load of projects due this month and stupid exams -- I know I didn't leave a cliffhanger but haha I'll get you thinking now! What did Sasuke say to Sakura when she asked him who he liked? :O That will be shown in Chapter Two! And what will happen the next time Sakura meets Deidara? :O OH NO THE SUSPENSE!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**His Name Is Deidara**

**Chapter Two**

**A/n: Wooh chapter two xD sorry I take so long to update my internets been down. I'll try to type my butt off now. Please R&R and enjoy o**

She slowly slid open the door, taking off her shoes before she enter her house.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Sakura could not hear a reply to her call. She stood still thinking for a few seconds, until she heard an unfamiliar voice sound in the kitchen.

"I heard the Tsuchikage's son has come to visit Konoha."

It was a man's voice. It couldn't be her dad's voice; he was away on a mission. This voice was also way too deep to belong to her father. Sakura slapped herself in her mind. She just remembered that her mother could not have been at home either. She was sent away on a mission with her father a few days ago, and it was supposed to last for 2 weeks.

"Yeah, I heard he was teaching at the academy."

Another voice was heard. This time, it was a woman's. It couldn't belong to her mother either, the voice was too soprano. Sakura swiftly tip-toed up the stairs, stopping in front of the kitchen.

**BAM!**

Sakura rapidly slammed the door open, throwing a kunai towards a sitting person. Only after hurling the weapon into the kitchen, did Sakura notice the person sitting in the chair, who quickly ducked at the nick of time, only having a small strand of his hair cut off.

**'Oooooo****you're in****trouble this****time!'**

"Um... Welcome back...Dad."

She chose her words carefully, for Sakura was not one who could foresee the future, but somehow she knew what was coming. Possibly, her death. She gazed curiously into shock filled blue orbs that were beginning to tremble. No. Actually, her father's whole body was shaking with anger. His fists were clenched tightly, a vein in his forehead beginning to pulsate with blood.

Sakura sat down in diagonal from her dad, just out of arms reach in case he wanted to reach over and squeeze the air out of her. She could see that his eyes were widening with anger, and his mouth was trembling as if he was holding a very, very, very long string of profanities in. The pink haired girl decided to begin looking down at the table, as if a tiny crack in it was suddenly amazingly interesting. At the corner of her eye, she could still see her father trembling, when he began to spoke his voice was shaking as much as his body was.

"..A-are you t-trying to kill me?"

Sakura pondered on the answer that she should give him. Should she just tell him the truth, or would he cut her off before she finished?

"Well, I guess you can say so, yes. But only becau-"

She was immediately interrupted by her father, proving her previous prediction correct.

"SAKURA, YOUR MOTHER AND I COME BACK EARLY ON A MISSION, AND YOU TRY TO KILL US?"

"…maybe."-She muttered under her breath incoherently.

"What was that Sakura?"-His voice was now much softer, and calm, but a strong sense of danger still lingered in the tense air around the three.

She gasped in realization, if the kitchen window wasn't open, which was causing the wind to blow in, her dad's hair could probably stick up by itself.

'WHAT IF mom closes the window and DAD POKES MY EYES OUT WITH HIS HAIR!! ?'

"Why are your voices so… so… _different_?"

Sakura decided to change the subject; maybe it would take the different ways to kill her off of her dad's mind for a few seconds. Maybe he would calm down in a few seconds, making her death less painful.

"We caught the flu around snow country."

Sakura averted her eyes to her mother. She hadn't paid much attention to her since she began "speaking" to her dad. Mrs. Haruno was looking into Sakura's eyes; her voice was firm and loud. She amazed Sakura. Sakura could never figure out how such a woman at her mother's age could continue looking like one in their early twenties. Sometimes, when Sakura looked at her own mother, she was jealous. Her beauty was obvious; she would stick out of a crowd like a sore thumb.

"Welcome home…Mother."

The bubble gum haired girl played with her thumbs, Sakura was shocked that she hadn't acknowledged her mother that much until now. Her heart beat rose, in fear that her parent would be angry at her.

"Hello, Sakura-chan."

The woman in her mid thirties smiled at Sakura. Her hair reached her hips and she wore an apron over her shinobi attire. Haruno Hana's daughter let out a sigh of relief, her mother was not mad her after all.

"Haruno Shuuhei and Haruno Hana, the Hokage requests your presence."

"What would the Sandaime want now?"

Shuuhei questioned the anbu wearing a rooster mask.

"It is about a message sent from Iwagakure."

Hana finished wiping the last dish and turned around.

"Shuuhei lets go."

**nn nn nn nn nn **

Sakura fell into her bed, facing her ceiling.

'**GAHAHHAHAHA! Baka! How did you get into that mess! MORON!!'**

'SHUT UP! Where'd did you go anyways?'

'**Looking for some interesting information in the back of your mind. There might be some stuff that I don't know yet. I was just created last year you know?'**

'Too bad you were.' 'There is something that I know how to do that you don't.'

'**What?' **'HOW TO SHUT UP YOU RETARD!' '**Ouch that burned…' **'I hope you die.'

'**I did find out something funny though…'**

'What?'

'**Your parents always wanted a boy, and when you were born, they were devastated you were a girl. That's why they told you, you were a boy and you believed it until kindergarten.'**

'**You dressed like a boy, ate like a boy, talked like a boy, and…PFFT.'**

'What?'

'**On your first day of kindergarten, you went into the boy's bathroom and YOU PEED LIKE A BOY!! BWAHHAHAHHAA!'**

'DIE.'

_Sigh_. She drowned out all the laughter coming from inner Sakura and the noises coming from outside her window. Sakura wondered who her parents were talking about. A boy, the Tsuchikage's honorable son, one of the top shinobi in Iwagakure, coming to Konoha. 'Was it that guy I met walking home today?' What was his name again? It was Deidara, his name was Deidara. She closed her eyes trying to envision him, his long blonde hair, covering his left eye, and his only visible eye; it was the same blue as the ocean.

'**You can probably look into his eyes and drown in your own ocean of drool.'**

'Stop ruining my moment, go away.'

'**Fine.'**

Deidara, he had a superrr hot smile and some pretty white teeth too.

"He's perfect."

Sakura moved so that she was lying on her side, she started to fall asleep, knowing that if she didn't get to know him, she would regret it forever.

**ZOOMzoomZOOMzoomZOOM**

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, lifting her arms out at the sky, looking at her windows, with the pink curtains shielding the sun from streaming into her room. SLIDE. Sakura slid aside her curtains, the bright light spilling into her small room. "Ah...I slept right through the night; I was only supposed to take a nap… troublesome."

'**HEY! Why don't you just turn into Shikimaru any time now?' **

'I'm going to mentally strangle you.'

Mentally Strangling

'**CACK! GAG, GAHCAHYAK! THAT'S-ACK-ENOUGH-YARK!'**

'That's right,'

**nn nn nn nn nn **

Heavy feet stomped along the ground; the sound of a pendant jingling in her pocket rang through her ears. Sakura brought the necklace along with her to school; she brought it just in case she saw Deidara again. The sounds of chattering people were heard as she began her journey to school. People began opening their shops and businesses. They were unlocking their doors and gates, pushing curtains to the side, allowing the suns warmth and light to embrace their stores. Some were squirting cleaning solutions to their windows, and then rubbing the glass until in sparkled in the sun. She was nearing the academy; birds were singing melodies, perched in the trees above. Sakura made a right turn, the academy appeared, the entrance in her view. There was some one standing in the gates, some one who was much taller than most of the attendants at the school. It was someone with long blonde hair.

'Could it be?'

They turned around, the mysterious figure appearing to be the one and only…

"Deidara-san."

Sakura whispered his name and the boy finally recognized who was walking towards him and raised his left hand to greet her, "Good morning, Sakura-un." There was a line on the middle of his hand, it slowly opened, a tongue rolled out, pointing towards Sakura. Her jaw dropped, her eyes showing great interest, her thoughts filled with a million questions to be answered by Deidara.

"Why the hell do you-"

The bell rang throughout Konoha academy.

"Oh no!! I'm late!!"

Sakura screamed and ran off in the direction of her class.

"She's interesting-un."

A certain blonde spoke as he licked his lips and began walking in the same direction Sakura ran off towards.

**ZOOMzoomZOOMzoomZOOM**

"Good morning class! As I said yesterday, we have a visitor today and for the next few months."

Iruka sensei's voice was extra cheerful and happy today.

'**Yikes, who might this guest be?'**

'Tch. Probably some stuck spoiled boy, being the Tsuchikage's son!'

Iruka's voice continued, rambling on facts of the visitor Sakura already knew.

'**What if he was Deidara?'**

'No way.'

Their classroom door slid open, one foot entered, and then the other. The unknown guest appeared a head of golden strands, a set of straight, gleaming white teeth that was sure to make the owner's dentist proud.

'**Yes way.'**

"It's Dei-"

"Hi, my name is Deidara-un."

He raised a hand; Sakura's eyes were glued to his hand. The mouth opened, revealing another set of nice teeth. Sakura's mind replayed what happened between her and Deidara not too long ago. Sakuras eyes widened as she remembered her question for him. She stood up.

"HEY! Deidara! How come-!"

"Oh, Sakura, you're in this class-un?"

**A/N: Please R&R I promise to update again this week =D**


	4. Chapter 3

**His Name is Deidara**

**A/N: Hello hello! I have a little problem; my internet is down again, so this chapter may come out like a week after I type it. R&R please ;**

Chapter Three

The class began whispering about the interesting looking visitor and jealousy arose when they discovered that Deidara seemed to know Sakura before them.

"Yeah I'm in this class."

Sakura finally opened her mouth to speak after receiving a countless number of glares from all four corners of the class.

"Hello again... Sakura-_chan-un!!_"

Deidara smiled from ear to ear and waved to her vigorously as Sakura fought with herself, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her cheeks.

"Hey."

The forgotten teacher clapped his hands together

"Well, that's nice that you two already know each other."

Deidara shook his head with approval

"un."

Iruka explained that Deidara would teach them something everyday, and today they were learning the basics of genjutsu.

Deidara sat in the instructor's chair, his hands folded in front of him, elbows on the table. Iruka did not approve of his previous seat being taken away, but for the sake of his students, he ushered the blonde to proceed. Deidara's eyes were closed, looking as if he was in deep thought. The classes' eyes watched him intently, all except for one. Uchiha Sasuke.

His eyes finally flashed open and he spoke with a serious voice Sakura never heard coming from him. He seemed almost, worthy to become Tsuchikage.

"It took me a while to find an excellent example of a genjustu user, but I've taught of one you would know, Uchiha Itachi – un."

"I hate him."

Sasuke spoke, his words dripping with venom and killing intent. Some girls squealed and yelled, "Sasuke-kuunn!! You're so cool!!" Deidara raised an eyebrow mouthing a 'nice' and continued with his lesson.

"Itachi-san uses the Mangekyo Sharingan, which he can use to cast a genjutsu over you-un. Your body stays exactly where you are, but your mind is taken to another dimension-un. So you try to break free…of nothing-un."

Deidara looked at the half asleep Iruka, and cleared his throat, causing Iruka to jump up, nod at Deidara and say, "That was very nicely spoken Deidara." The teacher turned to face the class.

"Dismissed."

**Sakura's POV**

A bell rang around the academy and kids rushed through the halls, trying to get home. Naruto was one of these kids, he was the first to run out of the classroom. His yells in the halls were still heard long after his departure.

"HEY! No pushing-dattebayo!"

A majority of the girls in the class ran up to Deidara (not including Sakura), throwing questions at him like:

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a girlfriend!?"

"Is there a girl you like?"

One of the girls ran past Sakura's seat and pushed everything off her desk, onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

She "apologized" with a smirk and continued in the direction of the crowd of girls around the long haired boy.

"Girls…troublesome."

Sakura looked up to find the super genius-

"Oh, Shikamaru. Hello."

Sakura spoke before resuming her retrieving of her belongings on the floor. Shikimaru looked at her with distaste.

"I came here to help you, so take advantage of the situation Haruno."

The usually lazy boy bent down and helped her gather the rest of her stuff.

"Thank you, Shikamaru."

The pineapple head bid her goodbye and quickly disappeared. Sakura threw all of her books and pens into her bag, walking past the giggling girls surrounding Deidara. Ino was included in the group, flicking her hair every five seconds, trying to vie for his attention. Sakura suppressed a laugh, quickly sliding the door open and stepping out. She had promised her mom earlier to stop by Ino's mother's flower shop to pick up some daisies. Sakura remembered exactly what she said.

"Go to the Yamanaka flower shop today after school and pick up the daisies I ordered Sakura. We have a guest coming over today."

Sakura sighed and entered the shop abundant with flowers of all colors: Blue, orange, purple, yellow, pink, red, and white.

"Auntie Yamanaka."

Sakura's voice rang throughout the large room to be answered by an older woman's voice.

"Coming!"

It yelled from the left side of the shop. A woman with blonde hair appeared, she had an apron on that was smudged with dirt, her golden locks were tied up into a ponytail. Her face broke into a smile; wrinkles became visible below her eye.

"Hello Sakura. Where is Ino? Did she not come with you?"

Sakura held her hands out in front of her, shaking them left to right.

"No, she's staying at school a while longer. There's a new... how you say…student?"

The middle aged woman in front of her nodded.

"Aah, Deidara-san isn't it?"

She nodded, remembering how Ino excessively flipped her hair over her shoulder. Ino's mother shook her head and hit herself on her forehead muttering.

"I'm sorry; I'll give you the flowers now."

"Thank you."

BEEPbeepBEEPbeepBEEP

Ino hurried into the store.

"Mother! I'm here!"

Her eyes met Sakura's and smirked in triumph.

"So, you here to say your sorry?"

Sakura grinned.

"Nope, just wanted to pick up some flowers and see if you would introduce me to your new friends you met this morning."

Ino groaned at the painful memory, she had to go back home and shower for an hour before she returned to school. Sakura's voice broke Ino's thoughts.

"I'll leave now. Ja-ne."

She stepped out of the shop, and was walking when she hear a familiar jingle from her pocket.

"DEIDARA'S NECKLACE!"

Sakura thought out loud. She quickly spun around, read to head back to school, but her face smashed into someone much taller's chest. Sakura jumped backwards, looking at the floor, the sound of hear pounding heart ringing through her ears.

"Um... what necklace-un?"

The person in front of her spoke, his voice suddenly startling her. Sakura averted her eyes from the floor to the person's face.

"D-Deidara!"

He lifted an eyebrow and reiterated.

"What necklace-un?"

Sakura jabbed her hand into her pocket, pulling out the pendant he had dropped the day before. Sakura held it out in front of herself; it twirled around in circles, the wind the source of the movement. She had never fully examined it, so Sakura began looking now. There was a silver circle, inside was encrusted a beautiful, majestic, Phoenix. For it's body was hundreds of sparkling blue gems, and the eye was a single red crystal. Or was that a diamond?

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara gave the necklace a glance.

"Oh, I dropped that? I didn't notice-un."

He was just about to snatch the necklace from her hands when he saw her widened eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green, filled with curiosity and amazement as she stared at the necklace in front of her.

'She is interesting-un.' – Deidara thought before he yelled.

"STOP MOLLESTING MY PENDENT WITH YOUR EYES!!"

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura's eyes flickered from the necklace to the long haired boy. She protested.

"I'm not molesting your pendant!"

"Yes you were-UN!" Deidara argued.

His face held an adorable expression. His cheeks were puffed and his fists were at his hips. Sakura turned her body and walked away before he could see her cheeks were the same color as her hair. She yelled.

"Forget you! I'm going home!"

She could've sworn that she heard him laugh.

PIEpiePIEpiePIEpie

"WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME HOME!!"

Sakura roared at the taller boy, tightening her grasp on the flowers and standing at the tips of her toes.

"I came to the address they gave me-un!" Deidara denied her accusation.

He threw a piece of paper at her that had an address scribbled on it. It was the address of **her** house. Was he the guest?

"Then what are you here fo-!"

She was cut off by the sound of the door opening behind her. Sakura didn't bother to turn around to see how opened the door.

"Oh hello Deidara-san. How have you been, you've grown so tall! Are you ready for Sakura's tutoring session?"

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: Woot woot! That was chapter three folks (; Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**His Name is Deidara**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Whoa whoaaa. 3 chapters in 2 days. R&R PLEASEEE. I'm sorry for hardly ever updating. I'll promise to update once a week now. I beg you D If you give me reviews I'll have the courage to continue and write a chapter a week. Review pleaseee;**

'Stupid bastard hasn't done anything but sat there.'

Sakura cursed at him in her thoughts. He was her new tutor all the way from Iwagakure! Apparently their parents had known each other from way back and Deidara and Sakura had been great friends when they were younger.

"tch."

"What was that-un?"

"Oh, nothing Deidara-kuunn!!"

Sakura flashed him a fake smile as she spoke to him like the rest of the girls at her class had spoken to him. He simply laughed.

"You are truly interesting, Haruno Sakura."

**Slam.**

The door outside had closed, signaling that her parents were gone out eating dinner on some romantical date that they had planned. Deidara let his hair down; it fell over his left eye. Sakura had just noticed. The first time that she met him, his hair was the same as it was now, but when she saw him again today, his hair was pinned up and out of his face. It was only when her parents had left that he let his hair down again. Deidara lifted his left leg and placed his left ankle on his right thigh.

"Oh what's this? Putting up an act?"

Deidara scoffed and fanned himself with his right hand.

"Never-un…NOT!"

"But, oh why? Tsuchikage's _honorable_ **son?**"

"The only reason that I was sent here was because I ashamed the Tsuchikage-un."

"Oh. So you were a _rebel_."

Sakura pronounced each syllable with a sickening girly-ness.

"Stop it before I barf-un."

"I'm just acting… like someone I _know._" Sakura sang the words as she rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Go finish your homework before I knock you out-un."

"That is, if you can."

DUNdunDUNdunDUNdun

"Taijutsu, winner of 2 out of 3 rounds wins-un. I was told to tutor you in this too-un."

"Oh, two birds with one stone, nice."

"Dork-un."

Sakura ran at Deidara, she forced her chakra to her hands, arms, and legs. She began to strike at Deidara's arm and he quickly blocked, grabbing her arm attempting to throw her over the hill behind them. Instead, Sakura got a hold of his leg and swung him at a tree. (A/N: I can't write fight scenes, so I'm cutting it short 3)

BAMbamBAMbamBAmbam

"Huff huff huff."

The two were gasping for air while lying in the grass.

"I win-huff huff- 2 out of –huff- three-un."

"Damn-huff."

"Haruno Sakura, you never fail to amaze me-un. Where did that power come from?"

"I always had it."

They leant against a tree that was sitting on top of the hill. The lights of the city shimmered above their heads.

"Why aren't you at least a genin-un?"

"I never had a reason to."

"Don't lie; I should have the right to ask you at least one question-un."

"I'll answer it if you answer mine too."

"Deal-un."

Sakura looked up at the dark sky with its outstanding stars shining brightly as Deidara gazed at her intently for his answer. He was baffled that she won even one round out of the three they fought. Deidara had underestimated her. From what her parents had told him, she was horrible in taijutsu and the highest grade she earned on it was a C.

"If they knew I could fight like this, I'd obviously already be a genin, possibly a chunnin."

"Then, I wouldn't be able to see him anymore. Not once at school, not anywhere."

'A boy, un?' Deidara thought.

"He'd continue drowning himself in his revenge and sorrow. If I showed them this power, I'd be turning my back on him, and he wouldn't be able to get pulled out of his pit of misery."

Deidara felt a bit of jealousy. Somewhere inside him, he always wanted someone like her to be there and attempt to keep him from descending into his own darkness. No one had helped him. He was the one that pulled himself out; he relied on him and himself only.

"I may not like him anymore, but he still is a friend that I always want to help."

A light breeze blew by, and it left silence between the boy and girl. It pricked their senses, causing a shiver to run down Sakura's back. She played with the hem of her skirt.

"Your turn."

"I dishonored the Tsuchikage-un. I was like a spit in his face, or a fly buzzing at his ear-un."

"Tsuchikage-san always wanted to get rid of me-un. I reminded him of mother's death every single day-un."

"I was favored by mother maybe because I looked like her-un. She always smiled around me, and I was the one in the family that she could confide in when something bad happened between her and Tsuchikage-un."

Deidara remembered the warmth of his mother, her long soft hair, her honey golden eyes, and the way she would always cheer him up when he was yelled at by the Tsuchikage. The way she tended to his wounds, the way she would hug him when he cried, even the way she brushed his long hair was all remembered by Deidara.

"The year I turned 13, she died."

He didn't add a 'un' to the sentence. Just the last word sent a shock through his body, it echoed in his mind. He didn't speak and did not notice how long he was quiet, but he felt the warmth of Sakura's arms around him and the weight of her head on his shoulders. Her bubblegum hair brushed against his arm, and the two were wrapped in a blanket of silence. Deidara could tell that she was still awake, so he decided to continue.

"After her funeral, I left the house for two years and created a jutsu-un. Which is what the mouths on my hands are for-un."

He lifted his hands with his palms facing the sky. The mouths opened, and this time, Sakura didn't gag.

"I lived by myself, alone for those two years, trying to figure out why she died-un."

"I was so confused that I blamed everything on the Tsuchikage-un."

"They said that she was killed during a trip with him, un."

"One day I returned to I Iwagakure, I left my hair long to piss Tsuchikage-san off, he always hated it, un. They spent the two years looking for me, but failed miserably-un."

Deidara laughed as Sakura's eyes fluttered open to look up at him. She felt like the story was coming to an end, and it was almost time for her to say something.

"He sent some of his best shinobi after me to chop of my beautiful golden locks, but he stopped after I blew up a bridge-un."

"He probably wanted to strangle you to death. I'm surprised he didn't throw like a shoe at you or something."

"Actually, he did-un. I was sent to the emergency room-un. Haha, it hurt pretty badly."

"PFFT! Good going, go blow up another one so I can see!"

"Then I'll just have to hide all the shoes in Iwa from him-un."

Even though she wasn't looking at him anymore, Sakura could tell that he was grinning. This wasn't a fake one either; it was a real smile t hat she had earned from Deidara.

"As for punishment, I am to observe Konoha for a few months-un."

"Are you still unhappy that you did?"

"Nope, because finally, some one listened to **my** story-un."

"I'm glad you told me too."

Sakura looked directly into his blue eyes, as her own green orbs glistened with the stars.

"I won't turn my back on you either. I'll pull both of you up!"

"Don't tell me you've fallen for me and thrown Sasuke-kun away-un."

"Don't tell me you've fallen for me and have forgotten about your mother."

"Never"

"Never-un"

'**Liars.' (Inner Sakura)**

PENGUINpenguinPENGUINpenguinPENGUINpenguin

**Deidara's POV**

'I remember her eyes-un.'

'Mother's eyes, they were warm, and filled with no more hope-un.'

The trees were flashing before and behind him in milliseconds, he was leaping through the forest to go home. Or his "current relocated home in Konoha". It was 1in the morning and he was hurrying home so that his father wouldn't give him crap about coming back so late.

_Sigh_

I opened the door, lightly closing it behind me, and walked up the stairs to my room. The door was slightly open; the crack could not hold the light from streaming out.

'Oh, great, his highness Iwa-pain in the ass is still awake-un.'

I walked past the door in the direction of the guest room, where I would be spending the night if he wouldn't leave my room.

"Deidara, I know you're out there, come in."

'Or maybe I could go camping-un.'

Resisting my urge to storm out the house and blow the place to Canada with the Tsuchikage in it, I flung the door open.

"WHAT, UN?"

"Don't speak to me in that tone, and remove that revolting addition to the end of all your sentences."

"Why don't you find someone that will actually listen to tell that to, un?"

He was sitting on my bed with his reading glasses on, holding a few papers in his hand next to the stack he had placed next to my bed. Why the hell was he doing this in my room? The almighty Tsuchikage was polluting the air in my room with each of his breaths.

"I'm leaving right now, back to Iwa."

"That's great-un."

"I'll come back for you, when you've learned something."

"What-un?"

"If I told you, that wouldn't be fun would it?"

With that, he was gone, all of his papers disappeared with him, as expected from the Tsuchikage. I remembered everything from the day that mother died. I remember who killed her and how she died. The whole in my heart grows each and everyday that I still remember her last words. I lied to Sakura.

' "I was so confused that I blamed everything on the Tsuchikage-un." '

Mother's killer.

Everyone said that she was poisoned on her trip with the Tsuchikage by the rogue ninja. They're wrong. Mother told me. No, I read her mind. I saw everything. I heard everything. Everything that mother did.

"I hate you. Haruno Shoji."

-Chapter Four End-

**A/N: Wooh. That's Chapter Four =D Kinda angsty? The ending got you at the edge of your seat? DUNDUNDUNNN. I'll update if you guys give me reviews=) see yah. R&R=3**

**Just if you haven't noticed by now:**

**Sakura: 13 years old**

**Deidara: 15 years old**


	6. Chapter 5

**His Name is Deidara**

**A/N: Teeheeehee xD I know I promised in chapter 1 that it would be Sasuke's turn, but I kinda sorta forgot x) sorry sorry. Thanks for the reviews please r&r-- **

**Sasuke's POV**

"_Oh...that's great."_

'I remember.'

'We were walking to the academy.'

_They walked in silence. Nobody decided to speak for a long time, it was just quiet. Sakura was fidgeting, it seemed as if she was trying to say something, but was holding it back for some strange reason. Her breathing was irregular and it was obvious that she was uncomfortable. The sound of shop owners speaking to each other was buzzing in the background._

"_Um...Sasuke-kun?"_

_She finally spoke, though her voice sounded so weak that it could shatter._

"_Hn."_

"_Is there. is there someone that Sasuke kun likes?"_

_Her question took him by surprise. Sasuke did not see this question coming from her at that exact moment, on that exact day. It was simple; he did not know how to answer her._

_The silence had returned, as Sasuke's brain was working in overload. (A/N: rofl I didn't know what that really meant but it sounds cool, yes yes?) Sakura was looking at the sand on the floor as if it was the most interesting sand in the world._

"_I..."_

_Sasuke managed to make a single sound, before he paused and began thinking again._

"_What is it Sasuke kun?"_

_Sakura was urging him to finish his sentence._

'_This is already hard enough for me woman!'_

_Sasuke breathed in slowly, preparing himself to speak again._

"_There is someone that I like."_

_Sakura's heart began to pound against her rib cage, her body began shaking due to her rapidly pumping heart._

"_But, I will only come for her after my most important goal is completed."_

_For a few seconds, Sasuke could notice that Sakura had stopped breathing; her eyes were widened in a daze._

"_Sasuke kun."_

"_Uchiha Itachi must die."_

Sasuke put his hand on his face as he lent against his pillow. He peered outside of his window, it was dark. Sasuke began to regret what he said to Sakura that morning.

' "_There is someone that I like." '_

'Was it really necessary for me to tell her?'

' "_Uchiha Itachi must die." '_

That goal that I am burdened with. The one that is needed to revenge the whole Uchiha clan.

"Why am I the one who must be stuck with it?"

I could choose not to kill him, but all of this hatred that has darkened my heart for all of these years is my driving force. This goal that I must put before every single one of my desires. Everyone already knows that I am going to hunt that man down. I'm going to obtain power in any way possible.

"And kill him."

Until then, everything else will have to be put on hold; my hopes, dreams, wishes, and love.

"Wait for me, Sakura."

DUNdunDUNdunDUN

**Sakura's POV**

Her eyes finally opened to her room. She was lying on her bed, without a blanket, but for some strange reason, she felt warm inside.

"What happened last night?"

Sakura scratched her head in attempt to remember the events of the night before.

'**You got it on with Deidara-kuunn.'**

"Huh?"

Sakura closed her eyes as she fell back onto her bed. She concentrated, the night before seemed so long ago. It finally came to her.

'We were together on the hill.'

'**And? What do you have? Short term memory?'**

'Shuttup.'

'**Tch!'**

'Talking.'

'His mother.'

'I remember.'

'**About time miss.'**

'And now its morning.'

'**and he's gone.'**

"GAHHH!!"

She slammed her face into her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. It was the result of the frustration and or embarrassment that had built up inside of her. Sakura finally figured out what the hell she had been doing with Deidara.

'In the middle of the night.'

'**PFFT!** **Why do you make it sound so gross it's not like you guys did anything sexual…yet.'**

'You're just jealous that you aren't able to do…just about everything.'

Sakura smirked to herself, but she felt kind of stupid with all of the inner arguments she had been having with "herself". If anyone had noticed, they probably thought that she was some psychopath, imagining her next rampage psychotic explosion.

'**What if I take over?'**

'Then I'll just have to kick your ass out of my head and throw you into a meat grinder.'

'**Like that's even possible.'**

'Wana give it a try?'

'**I'll pass.'**

Sakura finally turned to lie on her back, facing the ceiling. It hit her then, what Sasuke had said to her the day before. She closed her eyes, envisioning his hair, which awfully resembled a chicken's butt. His face. The words she spoke to him, and the words that he spoke to her.

"_Um...Sasuke-kun?"_

_Why is my voice so soft? Did he hear me?_

"_Hn."_

"_Is there...is there someone that Sasuke kun likes?"_

"_I..."_

……_._

"_What is it Sasuke kun?"_

……

"_There is someone that I like."_

**THUMP THUMP**

"_But, I will only come for her after my most important goal is completed."_

'_I can't..breathe.'_

"_Sasuke kun."_

"_Uchiha Itachi must die."_

'Why is it that you are like the air?'

'Why is it that without you I cannot survive?'

'**I thought you gave up on him?'**

'Some times, when I see him, it's like he's the one.'

'**the one?'**

'The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with.'

'**You're thirteen.'**

'Well, you're one.'

'**Ah, but my soul is the same as a forty year old woman!'**

'What the hell?'

'**You know? That saying, about how a-like I'm not forty yet but I like act um erm you know-….. shit what the hell am I saying? Just go back to your whining.'**

"I still like Sasuke-kun."

'**crap.'**

ooooooo

**Deidara's POV**

"neerg"

BAM. Deidara rolled off of his bed and onto the freezing, stone hard floor. In fact it was made out of cement.

"ow."

He sat up on the floor, tugging his t-shirt and fanning himself. Sweat was sliding down his forehead and off of his face. Another nightmare.

"Aren't we filthy rich or something? Why can't we have carpet, or something **softer-UNNN?!'**

'I saw mother again.'

'Only her back, but I could tell it was her.'

There was a woman standing in his dream, they were in the Iwa main house's living room. The window was open and her hair was blowing in the wind.

"She was laughing."

His mother reached out to him with her arm and she called out to him.

'Then he appeared-un.'

A shadow appeared and grabbed her by the stomach, she was screaming.

"Mother come back."

Deidara remembered that was the same line he said every single time he saw that nightmare. Which was at least once a week. He also remembered the last thing she said to him.

"Un"

ooooooo

He leant over her right shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Good morning, Sakura chann."

"GAHHH!!"

Sakura immediately screamed, slapping the perpetrator, almost sending him into the wall behind him if he had not dodged.

'damn.'

Deidara slapped his hand onto the table in front of him; he pushed off of it and jumped, landing in the seat next to Sakura.

"You can turn over here now-un."

Sakura turned around, swatting him on the head.

"Ow!! What was that for?"

"For being stupid! What are you sitting over here for anyways?"

"To sit next to you, Sakura, un!"

Deidara winked at her with his only left eye. He had pinned up his left bangs again, because it would be improper to be covering his eye for the whole day, and the Tsuchikage would elongate his stay in Konoha if he heard of this behavior.

'What do I have to learn hear anyways-un?'

"Ew, stop staring off into space with those perverted eyes and that stupid smirk. What the heck are you thinking about anyways?"

Sakura's disgusted voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Did you receive your monthly porn this morning or what?"

"Hmm…maybe I should let Uchiha borrow it to sharpen his skills, un!"

"Weirdo, what are you thinking?"

Deidara ignored her and continued on talking about everyone's dearest, Sasuke.

"Then-!"

He had gotten so worked up that Deidara stood up out of his seat.

"-he will call me sempai, un!"

"Who will call you sempai Deidara?"

Iruka walked into the classroom to see a standing Deidara, with his right foot on top of the table, fist clenched, and face grinning. Deidara immediately realized that he made a fool of himself and decided to save his manly pride.

"Well, I was just obviously stating the future-un!"

"Who will call you senpai?"

Deidara flashed a look at Sakura, then to Iruka.

"Sakura would know, of course!"

She whispered in reply to him, loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough for no one else to.

"Do you want to die young?"

"Maybe if you were the one who killed me."

ooooooo

**Tsuchikage's POV**

"Deidara-sama seems to be more frustrating than usual, Tsuchikage-sama."

The Tsuchikage was standing next to the window, looking out at the blue sky. Another man dressed in all black, with spiky red hair was seated next to his table.

"Yeah."

A single bird flew by, flapping its wings, searching for a place, a home.

"He can't stay as free as a bird forever."

"Haruno-san! How is your day going?"

A girl with brown braids that ended at her shoulders had jumped into the room, through the window and was standing next to the Tsuchikage.

"I told you not to call me that anymore. Call me Tsuchikage-sama."

"Why is that Shoji-san? Who do you not want to know?"

He turned around to look at the girl.

"It's been a while since we've visited the orphanage hasn't it Futami, Kaoru?

"Yes."

"We haven't gone back to Konoha in years haven't we Kaoru-kun?"

The red head looked up, his eyes were a dark purple.

"Did you pass it this time when you were in Konoha Haruno-san?"

"No, but I heard they changed its name. Hardly anyone remembers the orphanage's previous name because of the accident."

Futami sighed as she sat down in a chair next to Kaoru.

"I miss Sakura-san, don't you Haruno?"

"We all do Futami, especially Deidara."

"Do you think she's ever going to return?"

Kaoru had direct eye contact with Haruno Shoji. He was searching for an answer, but he received a slug on the back of his head from Futami before anyone replied.

"OF COURSE KAORU! Are you stupid?!"

'Is she ever going to come back? I don't know.'

"Yes, she is."

'I have to deceive Deidara, but how else could we have told him his mother was leaving, and possibly never returning?'

"Haruno Sakura, will return home one day. And Deidara is going to learn how to love again before that."

'What are you thinking of right now? Me? What did you eat today? What are you doing? When will you return?'

"Come back soon, Sakura."

ENDendENDendEND

**A/n: Chapter five . Please R&R, 5 reviews before next chapter please? **


	7. Chapter 6

**His Name is Deidara**

**Chapter Six**

**-7 Days-**

"Another day of tutoring! Aren't you glad Sakura-san, un?"

Blue eyes gazed upon a light pink head.

"Hai, hai. What now?"

They were in her room, alone again, flipping through a math book and learning materials. Sakura opened her mouth to speak what was on her mind for the past few days.

"Deidara."

'He's been here for exactly a week.'

"Hm?"

He replied without relocating his eyes from the book.

"When are you leaving?"

For a second his eyes widened. She didn't notice, as the air around them suddenly became tense.

"I..I-I don't know… un."

Sakura could not figure out what to say to him. What was there to say? She was not going to spill out her emotions, saying things like "I hope you never leave" or "I love you, so stay". Sakura wasn't going to, but she wanted to. Her lips quivered as she held back a few phrases.

'Don't leave me.'

Deidara flipped a page in the book as he skimmed through the words with his eyes waving back and forth.

'Or I'll be the one who needs to be saved.'

The breeze blew in from the tiny crack left open in her window, flowing in and through the space between them. There was a slight empty feeling, like the other person was not there. Deidara's hand moved towards the space between them on the bench, stopping in the middle. Sakura could feel it, how close he was to her, if she put her hand there, she could feel his warmth, and not just his presence. Sakura lifted her arm from the table, reaching for Deidara's hand which was propped down as his pen flew across a piece of paper.

'**Sasuke.'**

Her hand was an inch away from his, when her inner self had to remind her, and Sakura's hand jolted back onto the table. There was also him, Sasuke.

'I did not forget, did I?'

Her thoughts raced across her head, she was selfish and ungrateful. Sakura hated herself for being so greedy and falling for both guys at the same time.

'**They both need your help."**

That was true. Why had she bitten off more than she could chew? Sakura fell into her own dark pit of despair, she was ruining two lives.

'The past, and the present.'

'**collide at a crossroad.'**

**-One Hour-**

Deidara was sprawled across her floor, staring at the ceiling.

"YES! I'm finished!!"

Sakura stretched, flinging her math book over her head, which hit Deidara in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

He exclaimed loudly, jumping up and holding his nose. Sakura turned around and her whole body jolted backwards, eyes widened in amazement.

"Deidara YOU'RE GUSHING BLOOD!"

"No shit Sherlock."

Sakura threw everything she could find at him. The items were a variety of tissues, towels, sponges, and a mop.

"Why is everything just soaking up the blood and not stopping the bleeding, un?"

Deidara was whining and his voice was cracking. He did not enjoy this new type of pain that he was forced to experience do to someone's "slip of hand".

"Why don't you try some salt?"

"Why would I?"

"Because its all that I have left."

There was nothing but an awkward silence, with Deidara just looking horrifically at Sakura, thinking of how much more he had to suffer until his time was up and he just died.

"Sakura, my last request is for you to kill me, un."

"I'll take that as a yes, okay you lean a little back and I'll just pour it in, or do you want to do it yourself?"

Sakura shook the salt in the bottle as she leaned forward gesturing to fill Deidara's nose with the white substance.

"no, nononononoononono!"

Deidara was hyperventilating by now. It was possibly because the salt was working or because he wanted to move.

"Hey Deidara, miracle salt."

Sakura grinned at her accomplishment staring at the floor holding his throbbing nose.

"it..BURNS!!"

The blonde jumped up pulling his hair in different directions as he yelled. Deidara began panicking as he ran in circles.

"Stop pulling out your hair, I don't want a new carpet."

**-5 Minutes-**

Deidara sat next to Sakura as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"My nose feels like its going to explode, un."

"Hey at least the salt is working."

A drop of blood hit the floor.

**-10 minutes-**

"I've tried everything and it still won't stop bleeding."

"Is there no God, un?"

Deidara turned around so that he was laying on his stomach.

"Sorry…if I didn't throw the book at you, thi-"

"Idiot."

Sakura turned her face away from him as she pouted at the bleeding idiot set on her floor.

"Haruno, Sakura."

He pronounced each syllable in her name significantly, it was the first time someone ever said her name like that. It made her feel somewhat special. Deidara wasn't congratulating her on a high score on her exams, he was saying her name.

'**yeah sure saying your name out of no where.'**

"What do you want?"

Sakura spat at him, she guessed that he was probably only going to make fun of her name or something. She could just hear his voice now, telling her how come she had the name of a flower but her beauty was far from one.

"That was mother's name, un."

Sakura was wrong, how could she have seen this coming? She crossed her fingers and squeezed her eyes closed, praying that she didn't say something wrong.

'**Boy, this guy. He enjoys talking about his mom doesn't he?'**

'_Shush, you're annoying.'_

'**Oh yeah, and you're not.'**

She was right. Sakura's own inner self had just told her that she was annoying. It pushed her even closer to the conclusion that she was weak, annoying, and un-needed.

"She may not have had the same weird hair, but both of you are just as bothersome, un."

"Thank you. I think I have thought of something to stop the waterfall coming from your nose."

Deidara's eyes began to dilate and grinning like a fool.

"Really?"

And then she socked him in the nose.

**Deidara's POV**

'Where am I?'

He lifted his hands to his face.

"Dried blood."

'I didn't kill anyone did I?'

Deidara turned his head to see Sakura.

"Nope."

He remembered the events of the night before. Deidara remembered how the idiot Sakura had punched him in his nose and knocked him out for quite the duration.

"Damn, my nose still hurts, un."

He finally noticed that all of the mops and tissues were no where to be found.

"Did she put them away?"

"Yes."

Sakura's voice sent a jolt up Deidara's spine.

"I haven't been scared that much since I accidentally locked myself in a bathroom, un."

She was rubbing her eyes and stood up, kicking him in the back."

"move."

"You know I would really tell you the story of how that happened but its such a-"

The door slammed behind the girl.

"…tragedy, un."

Sakura grabbed a towel from her closet and stuffed it into her bag along with her green swimming suit.

"YOU don't know how to SWIM, UN?"

She bit her lip as she ripped the zipper close and flung the pink bag over her shoulder.

"No, I don't."

He could feel her rage growing with each second ticking by, but Deidara enjoyed making her angry, so he decided to pursue.

"And I have to teach you, un?"

The veins in the back of her hand popped up as Sakura's grip on her swimming bag tightened.

"YES, NOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO LEAVE?"

She was grinding her teeth like a feral animal as she glared holes into Deidara's forehead. Sakura was indeed very angry, and it was all his fault.

**-30 Minutes-**

The silence was killing Deidara. He obviously could not have predicted that the joke could make Sakura mad. Now all that they were doing was just standing in the pool staring at each other. Sakura's arms were crossed in front of her and her hair was tied up in a bun.

'She had to look so good in that swimming suit too, un.'

Deidara did not know what to say or what to do. He was more than sure that he would probably stutter the next time he said something.

"Are you going to teach me or what?"

Deidara grinned as he quietly said thanks to the sky.

"Beat me to the punch this time Sakura."

"Sure."

"Okay, now hold on to my hands and kick with your feet, un."

He gave her instructions in preparation for her first lesson.

"Okay."

Sakura grasped his hands tightly as she began to kick her way through the water. Everything was going well until she left her head in for too long.

"SPPFFT!!"

Her grip on his hands began to tighten as bubbles rose to the water. Sakura was pulling Deidara under the water, when he finally realized that she forgot to breathe.

"What a loser, un."

Deidara quickly lifted her up as she gasped for air.

"Why didn't you come up for air?"

"Huff Huff..huff..because…you didn't..huff…tell me."

He looked at her like she was the most stupid person that he had ever met on earth.

"That doesn't mean I don't want you to breathe anymore."

Sakura looked up from the water for a moment, her face was painted with surprise.

"You don't want me not to?"

She was waiting for his answer, and Deidara knew it. If he gave the wrong answer, then he was screwed, but what was the "correct answer"? Deidara decided to answer with his instinct, the instinct to protect his pride.

"Of course, I want you to stay alive so I can earn some more money from tutoring you, un!"

Wrong answer. Sakura hit him in the back of his head.

"You are so selfish."

"No, I would call it a strong need for cash."

She began climbing out of the pool, leaving he blonde behind standing by himself in the water.

"Lets end here."

"Understood, Sakura, un."

**Sakura's POV**

'_He said his mother had the same name as me, but not the same hair."_

'**Well, where else can you find a girl with real pink hair?'**

'_That's true, but who is his mother?'_

'**We should do some research on her later.'**

Sakura quickly slipped on her robe as she stepped out of the changing stall, searching for her sandals. They were impossible to miss, her name was carved into it.

'_Found them.'_

'**You didn't leave them there did you?'**

'_You never know, maybe someone moved them.'_

Sakura placed her foot into one of the sandals, but at the same someone set there foot into the other shoe. Sakura could feel that these were way too big for her, but by the looks of them they were hers. She tilted her head up to see the other person. They had the same golden hair and the same blue eyes as Deidara. For a second their eyes met, but the older woman quickly turned away, retrieving her second sandal and quickly walking away, ignoring Sakura's eyes. Haruno grabbed the arm of the woman passing her.

"Sakura?"

The woman looked at her with tired eyes and she shook Sakura's hand off of her arm.

"No, I'm afraid you are mistaken."

She began to walk off in a different direction, but Sakura's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I know where your son is."

The blonde swiftly turned their head around, coating her words with disgust.

"I don't have a son,"

"There's no use denying it. I know that you are Deidara's mother."

The older lady pushed Sakura to the floor.

"You don't know anything about me."

She ran out of the locker room and into the lobby. Sakura followed her and managed to sputter some words at her before she was completely out of sight.

"He thought you were DEAD!"

Deidara's mother's eyes widened as she fell to the floor. She began whispering to herself in disbelief.

"Me? Dead?"

Sakura stood up, this woman was the one who didn't know anything about her own son.

"He was told lies by everyone, and now he can't even trust his own dad."

Deidara's mom was sitting on the ground, staring at a rock.

"He can't even call his own father, father. He calls him the TSUCHIKAGE!"

A boy with blonde hair walked out of the separate changing room.

"Mother?"

"Deidara."

**A/N: Please review :D Sorry for the late update! 5 reviews until next chapter please :3**


	8. Chapter 7

**His Name is Deidara**

**Chapter Seven**

**Deidara's POV**

"Where have you been Mom?"

"I need to go, son."

She was gone in less than a second, a flash, in an instant. It had been so long since he last saw her, he had been believing that she was dead for all the time, and now when he did see her, she vanished right after. Deidara was on the edge, they had all lied to him, but why? Just to check he reached his hands in front of him to check whether she was really gone. His arm cut through the air before him. Deidara's heart fell and his mouth twisted into a frown when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Deidara, lets go."

He took her hand and removed it from his shoulder, still holding it he spoke, "Can we stay…just a little longer?" Deidara's voice was soft and quiet, it pained him to speak. He felt like he was choking on his words.

'Why did she just leave?'

The blonde kneeled on the floor and placed his hands where his mother was standing a few seconds ago.

"Damn."

**

* * *

  
**

"One mango sherbet please!"

Sakura yelled out her order before she wiped off some drool. They were standing inside of an ice cream shop that she suggested after they left the pool.

"Deidara, go order."

Sakura nudged him with her elbow gesturing to the assorted flavors and colors of ice-cream. He had to admit, it did look delicious.

"Vanilla, un."

Deidara failed to resist his urge to devour the white creamy substance, shoving a spoonful into his mouth.

**Sakura's POV**

"You're so plain, why vanilla?"

Sakura complained, staring at his empty cup of ice cream. She couldn't understand how anyone could eat something so... normal. People had called her weird before, but this boy that she had met seemed to be completely different.

"You're too fruity, un."

**Deidara's POV**

**That Night**

He flung the door open and threw himself onto the bed, stuffing the pillow onto his face. Deidara was frustrated and confused, he really wanted to see her again, just a few minutes, so that he could tell her how much he missed her, and of everything that had happened after her leaving. Deidara wanted to tell her of the people he met, the people he held dear to himself, and he wanted to ask her what she had been doing. All that he could do was wonder now, wonder of what adventures his mother had, where she had gone, and why she left him.

'If only she stayed a little longer…'

Deidara closed his eyes, as he shivered at the glow of the moon on his bare arm. He wished that the nightmare he was in would just end.

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: WOWZEERS TROUSERS! It's been a long break, but I'm back :D Please continue reading!! I'm sorry I haven't written so long. This chapter was so blech~ wait for my recovery (; I'll be better than ever.**


End file.
